


Hiccup

by Vegorott



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Jack visits Chase and finds out that the warlord has a case of the hiccups and after a few attempts, he learns a little secret about Chase.





	Hiccup

“Hey, Chase! Chase? Chase.” Jack sang out the warlord’s name as he walked into the lair. Several of Chase’s feline warriors following him, having gotten used to him being here, but always cautious and ready to attack if needed. 

“Go away.” Chase called, a high pitched squeak coming from the same area. 

“What was that?” Jack looked at the tiger next to him and the feline raised a brow before walking in front of the young man, waving his tail as if telling Jack to follow. Jack heard several more squeaks before the tiger sat down next to a door and gestured at it with their head. “Thanks.” Jack said before knocking on the door, yelping and jumping back when it was thrown open. 

“What part of go away did you not-” Chase’s snap was interrupted by a squeak coming from his mouth. “Damn it!”

“Someone’s got a case of the hiccups.” Jack said. 

“I am an immortal warlord! I do not get hiccups!” Chase squeaked again and groaned loudly. 

“Well, hiccups are usually caused by either eating too quickly or too much or an irritation in the stomach or the throat, or feeling nervous or excited.” Jack stated as Chase stormed out of the room. “Did you get the hiccups after eating some Lao Mae Long Soup?” Jack asked as he and Chase walked.

“I haven’t had any yet, today.” Chase answered with a grunt and a squeak. 

“Irritation of the throat and stomach seems unlikely given your healing ability.” Jack scratched at his chin. “Did something happen earlier today that made you either excited or nervous or both?” 

“I do not get nervous, Spicer.” Chase scoffed. 

“Excited?” Jack waited till Chase finished a small fit of hiccups.

“I do not get excited either.” 

“You’re not emotionless. You have to feel something in order to manipulate people so easily. Being able to convince someone that you’re feeling something you're not is difficult if you don’t experience them yourself at some point.”

“Would you just leave?” Chase sighed. 

“Let me help you get rid of your hiccups and I’ll be on my way.” Jack offered. 

“Why do you want-” A hiccup. “-to help me?”

“I’ve got nothing better to do today since my lab is currently filled with bug spray.” 

“Perhaps if you cleaned up after yourself.” Chase paused to hiccup a few more times. “Your lab would not be infested with insects.” 

“I try.” Jack protested. “But first, hiccups.” Jack pulled out his phone and started typing. “Let’s try the first option, ‘drinking water’.” 

“I only drink water, I don’t think that’s a problem.” 

“Let’s just give it a go.” Jack held his arms out. 

“Fine.” Chase snapped his fingers and not long after a panther showed up with a tray in their mouth and a glass of water balancing on top of it.

“That’s actually really cool.” Jack chuckled as Chase drained the water and returned the glass to the tray. “So?” There was a pause before Chase hiccupped again. “Well, time for option two, ‘holding your breath’.”

“No.” 

“Okay…um, ‘put a pinch of sugar under your tongue’?” Chase just looked at Jack, the hiccup following made the glare a little harder to take seriously. “‘Ask someone to scare you’?” Chase started laughing. “I can do that one.” 

“Oh, please.” Chase chuckled.

“Give me a moment.” Jack said before taking off. 

“Hopefully he doesn’t come back.” Chase huffed, waving a hand at the panther who raised a brow at him. “Don’t look at me like that.” He added before continuing down the hall. “I’ve told all of you countless times that he means no-” Chase stopped when Jack suddenly jumped out at him, a Wuya shaped mask on his face. Chase had no reaction and hiccupped after a moment of silence. 

“Really, nothing?” Jack sighed as he removed the mask. “I was sure this would scare you. It scares me.” 

“Everything scares you, Spicer.” 

“While that is mostly true, it’s not completely.” Jack tucked the mask under his arm and started heading down the flight of stairs that were near by. “I was sure that would have at least startled you. Maybe I could try something a little more high-tech. I do have my phone and a-” Jack’s wondering became a shriek as he tripped over his own feet. The young man went tumbling down the rest of the way down and laid motionless at the bottom. 

“Jack!” Chase rushed down the stairs and he knelt next to Jack. “Are you alright?” He asked as he held the younger man, holding Jack’s head up with his arm. 

“Huh?” Jack let out a groan. “Did you call me Jack?” Chase didn’t respond. Jack opened his mouth and let out a gasp. “Your hiccups are gone! You got scared!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chase muttered.

“You thought I got hurt and you got scared! You care about me!” Jack started laughing with joy, continuing even after Chase stayed deadpan and dropped him. 

“You can leave now.” Chase said as he got up. 

“Come on, man! I know you don’t want me to go!” Jack got up as well, clapping his hands. “The almighty Chase Young cares about Jack Spicer!” 

“I said you could leave.” Chase called without facing Jack. 

“Just admit it, you care about me, you want me to stay.” Jack skipped over to Chase. 

“I’m not admitting to something that is not correct and stop that!” Chase snapped at several warriors who were purring very loudly. 

“It’s okay, Chase.” Jack was still laughing as he held on to Chase’s arm. “I care about you too.” Chase yanked his arm away and grabbed both of Jack’s wrists. 

“Go home.” He whispered. Jack’s face turned red and the propeller of his heli-pack popped out. “I…” Chase cleared his throat and turned away, releasing Jack. 

“Are you blushing?” Jack asked, his own cheeks still burning. 

“Go home, worm!” Chase shouted, back to the other man. Jack smiled and chuckled lightly, turning his heli-pack on.

“I’ll see you later, Chase.” Jack sang before flying away. Chase let out a huff and saw that the panther who had given him water was next to him, a large smirk on their face.

“You’re grounded.” Chase muttered and started walking away. He stopped when he suddenly hiccupped. “Damn it!” 


End file.
